


Sideshow Attraction

by Whatadream24



Series: A Coyote in the Wildflowers [7]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24
Summary: They have been a part of something wonderful together for so long now.
Relationships: Sally Nash/Margaret
Series: A Coyote in the Wildflowers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088510





	Sideshow Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the poor summary :P
> 
> Enjoy!

The popping of the warm fire keeps Sally awake. She is tired from another show but it’s nothing new. Margaret returns from his bathroom break in the wood. He steps on a few fallen sticks and nearly falls on his face when he makes his presence visible to Sally. He drank a bit too much tonight and that is another reason why Sally needs to keep herself awake. 

“Come sit down and I’ll warm you up a can of sardines,” Sally insists and stands up beside Margaret, grabbing onto his shoulders. 

The touch that Margaret is so familiar with pulls a smile from him and he takes a seat on the log at his feet. Sally smiles back at the drunk man and it suddenly fades away. Margaret is a good person but when he drinks, Sally is fearful and nervous. 

“You-you are too good to me Sally, my dear,” Margaret comments and struggles to sit up straight as a burp passes his lips. 

The young woman kneels next to the fire and is cautious while readying the can of sardines. The small hand towel is covered in more burn holes than she can count but it’s still got some life in it yet. A sweet giggle escapes Sally and she watches the metal can quickly blacken on top of her iron saucer. 

“Oh, Margaret,” Sally softly says over her shoulder at Margaret, who is slowly rocking back and forth, trying to keep his composure.

He isn’t an alcoholic by any means, but when he does have a glass, he ends up drinking half of the bottle. Their show went well tonight like it usually does and this drinking of his is a form of celebration. Sally is never really interested though. The man has made it known on multiple occasions that he is fond of Sally but she is always quick to shut down his half-drunken advances. 

“Have a drink with me, Sally, relax,” Margaret calmly suggests and almost falls off the log when Sally hurries to turn around and save him. 

She shakes her head and lets out a sudden yawn. She hides it behind a hand and pulls the can of sardines from the iron saucer. It’s hot but she’s got a good hold on it with the towel and she sets the can on his plate. Sally retrieves his fork and passes him the plate of overcooked sardines. 

He looks down at the plate on his lap and rubs the side of his head. His eyes are dry and burning and all he wants right now is water. 

Sally pokes at the burning logs in the fire to keep it going. Margaret gently nudges her in the back with the tip of his shoe and Sally peeks over her shoulder at him. 

“Share these with me,” he says sloppy but very comprehensible, looking at Sally with a pair of reddened eyes. 

Sally smiles at Margaret and moves away from the fire to take her place beside Margaret on the log. The young woman’s hand rests in the small gap left between their hips on the large log and Margaret looks down at it. He shifts himself so that he is now completely facing Sally and lightly brushes his fingers along her own. 

Sally moves her hand from under Margaret’s gentle touch and acts like it never happened by eating some of the warm sardines. Her teeth clank against the fork as she pulls the soft meat from the utensil and she looks over at their wagons. The animals are asleep. Sally wishes to be asleep but not while Margaret needs to be aided. 

“You are a wonder—wonderful assistant, Sally,” Margaret says aloud and stands upon two uncoordinated feet. Sally chews the fish in her mouth and stands up beside him. 

“You need to eat Margaret, the fish will soak up the alcohol,” Sally informs the older man before her and kneels to rummage through her satchel on the ground. 

“These will also help too!” Sally says with a big smile as she pulls out a tin of biscuits and displays them for Margaret to see. 

Margaret sighs and kneels before Sally. His breath reeks of hard liquor and Sally slowly pushes the tin of biscuits into Margaret’s chest just as he clasps one of his hands over hers and holds it there. He is just inches away from Sally’s face and the sudden closeness makes her uneasy and nervous. She doesn’t keep eye contact and looks at their hands. 

“Don’t fear me, my dear Sally, I won’t harm you,” Margaret insists in a whisper and the soft heat of the fire causes them to sweat.

The darkness of the world around them grows only darker. The fire is becoming weak and Sally is uncomfortable. His hand holding hers is warm and she is surprised that she can slide her hand out from under his. Margaret isn’t lying to her, Sally shouldn’t be afraid of him but she isn’t so sure if what he is offering her is what she wants. 

“I know Margaret, but you need to eat, the sardines are getting cold,” she says to the older man with a genuine smile and he looks down at the tin of biscuits in his hand and stands up to reclaim his spot on the log. 

Sally sits down beside him and eats some more of the cool sardines, passing them over to Margaret after her few bites. She also takes the tin of biscuits from Margaret and opens them for him. Everything about Sally Nash is genuine; she has the biggest heart out of anyone Margaret has ever known. 

“Will you let me show you how much I appreciate you?” Margaret asks and Sally stops probing at the fire for a moment to look over at the colorfully dressed man. 

She blinks her eyes and rubs her nose. She drops the stick she was using to poke at the ashes and rests her hands together over her lap. His voice isn’t as sloppy as before so that must mean he is returning to his normal state of mind. Even when he isn’t full of liquor, Margaret has still managed to fail to try to sway Sally with his words. 

“I-I don’t think we should be focusing on our relationship right now,” Sally suggests anxiously and stands up but Margaret grabs her hand and looks up at her. 

They have been a part of something wonderful together for so long now and Sally doesn’t have much of a life outside of being Margaret’s assistant in his shows. She has managed to follow her dreams of becoming the second world’s greatest show woman but that happened with the help of Margaret. 

“No Sally, we do need to focus on it,” the man replies and stands up with a slight wobble in his movements. 

Their eyes meet and the light of the fire is diminishing. Temperatures will only drop down to 60 tonight so the fire isn’t needed. Sally looks down at their conjoined hands and has thoughts of pulling hers away but she doesn’t. 

“You, Sally Nash, are lovely and very talented!” Margaret cheerfully compliments the young woman who can only stand in silence and blush. 

He places his other hand over the top of hers and raises them to his mouth to place a kiss upon them. Her skin smells like powder. Margaret’s lips are warm and not so surprisingly soft. He has his lip balm to keep them so soft. Sally has seen him apply it before. 

“Well I...thank you, Margaret but I—“ she is abruptly stopped with a tender kiss to the side of her mouth. 

Margaret slowly moves back and looks down at the expression on Sally’s face. 

“I-I am sorry Sally,” Margaret furrows his brow and rubs the side of his head, letting go of Sally’s hand. He is quick to realize what he had just done and turns away from the young woman. 

Sally purses her lips and clasps her hands together. Their relationship is no longer just professional. Margaret wanders off to the carriage and steps inside. Sally can only feel guilty about what just happened. She will get her cot set up and sleep outside. 

Squeaking bats are heard flying around Sally and the chirping of crickets grows louder. The fire has died and the only light is that of the crescent moon. Sticks crack in the distance, beyond the trees and it gives her a sense of unease. She is normally the one sleeping inside the carriage but not tonight. 

Before lying down for the night, Sally checks in on Margaret. When she peers into the window with a match, she can see that he isn’t there. She gasps and is instantly worried. 

The woman turns around with the match and Margaret is right there, just a few feet from her. Sally gets close to Margaret and with the weak light of the match, she can see that there are tears on his face. Sally covers her mouth with her other hand to hide her gasp. Margaret has never been so emotional in front of Sally like this before. 

“Forgive me, Sally,” Margaret is quick to say, and his voice cracks. Sally nods her head without a single thought and welcomes him into a friendly embrace. 

She doesn’t like seeing Margaret in such distress. Margaret rests his head down onto Sally’s and winds his arms around her waist. She is warm. The older man whispers into the side of Sally’s head. 

“Sleep in the carriage with me tonight,” 

Sally instantly questions his words but she knows Margaret and she knows he will never hurt her in any way. Sally breaks away slowly from her embrace with Margaret and gives him a smile.

The two good friends bunk in the carriage together. They manage to make enough room and unexpectedly, Sally allows Margaret to snuggle up close against her backside, putting a safe arm around her waist. He pulls her closer to him and the two slowly become a bundle of warmth and comfort. 

Margaret falls asleep fast. Sally just lies awake, listening to his soft breathing. The cushion beneath her isn’t that comfortable but being so flush against Margaret is simply enough for her to doze off.


End file.
